Single handed
by emilyalltimelow
Summary: When Jean starts falling for one of his teammates, what would come if it? [I don't own SNK[only saying it once]
1. Chapter 1

Sasha snuck her way into the kitchen. She found herself at the food storage closet like usual. She hated coming here knowing her weakness for food made her come here. She slowly crept her way to where they kept the bread and fruit. She moved the boxes to hide while she eats.

She knew the consequences of taking food without permission. But she would do anything if she gets to eat. She grabbed the bread and a few peaches. She would of grabbed a potato but they aren't as good cold. She sinks to the floor while she indulges in the juicy fruit. The juice from the peach runs down her face. She finished that one and moved on the next one.

Sasha was mid bite when she heard the door rattle. She paused and didn't move a muscle. She knew she was caught. She probably would have to run until she passes out again. She was not looking forward to the punishment. She didn't even eat that much food yet!

"I swear to god I saw you run into here, Sasha."

Sasha's stole her breath back in and shut her mouth.

"_Is...Is that Jean in here?" _She thought to herself. She didn't move from where she was in fear he's with a superior and she'll get in trouble. She heard Jean's footsteps move across the room, stopping every few feet.

"Sasha, I'm alone and I've been looking for you."

"_Looking for me? Why? What if he's only tricking you?" _Sasha said putting up her defenses again.

But Jean wasn't going to get her in trouble. He just wanted to see her. He realised he had absolutely no chance with Mikasa, so the next one on his list was Sasha. He would admit, Sasha was just his type. She was tall, but not too tall for him, skinny, brown long hair. Just what he liked. He never said anything though. He kept it to himself thinking she had a crush on Connie.

Jean moved boxes around until he found one he couldn't move anymore and it wasn't hitting the wall. He put down his brightly shined lantern on the box next to him and moved the box in front of him to the side. He grabbed his lantern and squatted down. He found those eyes he's been looking for. Sasha's eyes. He looked at her face. She had peach juice dripping from her mouth and she was holding a peach next to her face. He did feel a little turned on how vulnerable she was at this moment, but he erased the thought of it.

"Hey potato girl." Jean said with a smirk.

Sasha wiped her mouth from the left over peach and brought the peach down to her was surprised to find Jean in front of her. She didn't mind his company. To be honest, she actually really liked when she was around Jean. She found comfort.

"Hi." She managed to say.

Jean pointed to the spot next to her. "Care if I join?"

She shook her head and moved over a little so he can fit. Jean moved his body between the carts and her body. "Ah. There." He leaned his back against the wall. "I have something awesome I think you'd like to get your teeth on" Jean whispered.

Her attention when to 100% when Jean said that. She wondered what he was talking about. Were they blueberries? She hasn't seen thought in 10 years. Cucumbers? Melon? Peanuts?

"Shut your eyes Potato Girl."

Sasha was annoyed by that name. "Only if you call me Sasha."

"Deal."

Sasha closed her eyes and waited for Jean. He pulled out something that Sasha hasn't seen ever in her whole life. "Now open."

Sasha looked down to see a reddish thing in Jeans hand. She pointed and asked what it was.

"Well, it's a pomegranate. You never had one?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I never saw one until now actually."

Jean opened up the pomegranate and started taking out the seeds. He placed some in Sasha's hands. "Here. They're little seeds. I used to eat them all the time when I was a kid."

She smiled and put some in her mouth. She bite down and the seeds popped in her mouth and the juices flowed. "Oh! These are so good!" She said.

"Here take some more." He smiled and handed her half of the fruit.

They ate the fruit, Sasha realised she didn't have anymore and sighed. "I would give you more. But I kinda ate all mine too." He half smiled.

"It's fine. We can always find more...right?"

"Yeah. We got a huge stock of them. We'll probably have them in the morning for breakfast for a bit."

"Yes!" She cheered knowing she'll have more of the foreign fruit. "Hey Jean.."

"Mhm?" He collected the scraps for the fruit from her hands.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh. uh, I don't actually know. I saw you walking in here. So I followed." That wasn't exactly true. He wanted to get to know Sasha. He doesn't have anyone left. Marco died, and he's all alone. Everyone has those friends that they always sit with and team up with, but now without Marco, Jean was alone.

"Oh. That's nice. How about we meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast? I usually sit in the corner near the window." Sasha asked.

"Sure. I'll be waiting there." He smiled down to her.

She smiled back up to him. "Hey Sasha.." Jean said softly, still gazing into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You look pretty in your uniform."

Sasha began to blush, soon her cheeks were a bright red. "No one in my whole life ever complimented me like that. What do I do?!" She thought to herself.

Jean began slowly leaned forward to Sasha's face. They didn't lose eye contact. She knew Jean was about to kiss her.

She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or push him away. Sasha thought he was one of the cutest in the trainee squad. But she didn't know why he was about to kiss her. Their lips so close, she could feel his warmth of his breath on her lips. He leaned in to complete the kiss…

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jean." Sasha got up, breaking the gaze of their eyes. She moved from their hidden spot and left the food storage without another word.

Jean just sat there trying to recollect what just happened. "Did I just try kissing Sasha?" He thought. "She didn't exactly push me away. She didn't move when I began leaning forward." Jean thought.

He sat there, now thoughtless, just trying to process what just happened. All he can think about is Sasha.

Sasha. Sasha. Sasha.

He wishes she didn't get up and leave. He wanted to taste how her lips felt like. He hasn't ever kissed a girl, he knew what to do by watching him and his mom kiss.

He slowly got up and left the room. _"Guess i'll just see her tomorrow." _


	2. Chapter 2

Jean was woken up by shouting.  
"Get your lazy asses up and get ready or no breakfast for you." Someone in a higher rank yelled at everyone in the banks.

Jean groaned at the thought of waking up. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed and got ready. "I have to meet her!" He shouted. Everyone was confused at his words. But no one questioned. He put on his clothes and rushed to the dining hall.

He got his food and sat down where Sasha said she'll be sitting. He waited patiently for her. He tapped his fingers on the table, "Where is she?" He said quietly to himself.

"Waiting for Mikasa?" He heard behind him. He quickly spun around and found Eren standing behind him.

"What do you want Eren?"

"Just wondering who you're waiting for." He snickered.

"None of your business." With that said, Sasha appeared out of no where. She froze when she saw Jean and her cheeks began to blush.

"J..Jean."

"Oh, I see, waiting for Potato Girl I see, Connie might get mad over this."

"Shut the fuck up and go away." Jean turned around and played with his fork and food. Sasha slowly walked past Eren and sat across from Jean.

"I'll just leave you guys to your lovely date." Eren winked and walked back to his table.

"I wonder why he's so mean to you."

"I wonder too." He half smiled. "But let's stop talking about him. How was your night?"

"It was...good." She remembered their almost kiss. "Yeah. Uhm, good." She began to blush.

"I'm glad to hear that. I see you have a pomegranate."

"That I do. Would you like some?" Sasha cut open the fruit, the juices of the broken seeds, she began to take the seeds out and put them on her plate. She pushes the plate towards Jean. "Eat up." She smiled at him.

"Woah. Sasha Braus giving me food. How about that." He picked up a handful of the seeds and ate them.

"Ha ha, very funny." She joked.

Jean looked at her, and carefully too. He studied her face, and watched her face, watched how her eyes glistened as she ate the food in front of her. "Seems like you enjoy the food." Jean joked.

"Well of course I do. Have you ever had food before?" Sasha mumbled during bites of food.

" Duh. I wouldn't be here right now."

Jean watched as the dining hall emptied out and soon, it was only them. Jean looked around just to double check. "Where's Springer?" He asked moving his seat to next to her.

She choked on her food and placed her fork down before she answered. "He has training today. Unlike us, where we have the whole day doing nothing."

"Then lets hang together then! I'm not in the mood to do anything today, so let's go to the lake or something."

Sasha's face began to blush. "Just...you and I?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you wanted to invite someone else?" He said doubtfully. He didn't want anyone else to join them. He just wanted it to be them.

"I don't have a problem with it, it took me a second to comprehend what you said."

"Oh why? It's a nice day out let's go swimming or something." Jean would like to see her in a bathing suit, if she even had one.

"Let's go fishing? I'm not in the mood to go swimming. But if it gets hot I guess we can go for a swim."

Jeans dreams were shattered, "damn" He thought.

"'Yeah. There's some fishing things in the closet. I'll go get them." Jean stood up and began to walk away.

He cursed himself. He wish he was able to convince her to go swimming. His mind raced to see what she would look like in a bathing suit. Jean felt his pants become tighter and be vanished any thought from his head. He walked to the storage closet and found the fishing poles, he returned to the dining hall to get Sasha.

"You aren't casting right Jean."

"What how? I feel like i'm doing it perfectly fine." Jean casted out again.

"No, you aren't. You're doing a half job." She put down her pole and walked over to where Jean was. She took his hands arms and showed him how to cast perfectly. "T-thanks." He muttered.

Sasha smiled as he casted out the way she taught him. She sat down against a rock and looked at the scenery in front of her. "It's so pretty." She thought.

Jean walked over to her and sat down. Their legs were touching and Sasha tensed up. Yes, Jean was uncontrollably attractive and amazing. I always found myself staring at him, secretly. She found him more attractive than Connie, which was kind of hard to beat.

She felt a tug on her line, and it snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up quickly and tried to pull in the line. "This fish is huge!" Sasha thought about what type of fish was at the end of line and how delicious it might be. She pulled and pulled, but the fish never came. The line snapped and she flew backwards. Sasha braced for an impact against the rock, but never hit it. She opened her eyes to see Jean's face. "J-Jean?"

"You need to be more careful." He shifted his body. Sasha nodded and sat up.

"I know. But the fish got away." She pouted.

"There's more fish in the pond."

She let out a small chuckle. She didn't realise where she was sitting, or how close they were. Her cheeks began to turn bright red.

"Everything okay Potato Girl?" He looked at her and saw how close their faces were to each other. He felt her warm breath hit his face.

"S..sasha…" He moved his face closer to hers.

"Yeah?" She shut her eyes knowing what was about to come. She didn't move this time, and didn't want to. Jean didn't say anything, he moved in and planted his lips on hers. They both never kissed anyone, so the warmth of each other's lips new. Jean wrapped his arms around her and pushed her in closer, making the kiss deeper. Sasha wrapped her arms around Jeans neck and shifted her body to face him, she never left his lips. She opened her mouth and Jean took the opportunity to move his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

They finally separated their lips and they looked into each other's eyes, which was filled with lust. Jean let out a chuckle and smiled. "Woah." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Well guys, I think i'm going to end it here. I just love Sasha and Jean and i have a new idea for a story. I just don't really feel this. If you guys can throw me an idea maybe i'd be able to write one. haha well yeah :p


End file.
